Season Six
The sixth season of blashco 1.0 can be seen as a sort of addendum. It spanned from fall 2007 to winter 2010, making it the longest season by over two years. Though most of the films produced were either college productions or the reassembling of prior films, the sixth season is most notable for A Sloppy Gelato Fest, highly praised by hardcore and casual fans alike, as well as the epic The Good The Bad and The Homecoming. The season ended with the release of Welcome To Eternity, an experimental mashup of 1.0 productions and Ju Ju Bloopers, a catch-all blooper reel. History Summer had ended and the primary members all dispersed. Asher went to college in Santa Fe; Haydn, Brett, and Sean went to Boulder; Matt Tanner traveled to Denver where he would later begin Tantric Picasso and Snozberry Studios. One of the notable freshman year productions was a mini-documentary on blashco called Blashco: Bridging the Gap Between Humility and Humanity. Though a much longer documentary was planned (over two tapes were filled with interviews), it was never edited. The footage likely exists somewhere. Over the summer of 2008, Asher designed and released the final blashco 1.0 dvd set. During the first semester of their sophomore year, Haydn transfered to Asher's college. Though he was not there long, he was able to star as the titular character in Asher's first college production, Officer Henderson's Witchcraft 2. At Christmas break of 2008, all the blashco crew returned to Colorado Springs and joined to produce the fan favorite A Sloppy Gelato Fest. It was filmed in an evening and takes place exclusively in Blashco HQ. One night Asher stayed up in his dorm composing an epic blashco finale film called Blashco III: The Rise and Fall of Dr. McZeekpants. The script is completed but production never began on the film. A teaser trailer was edited by Asher and released during the Spring of 2009. It reveals Roger Federer was to be a character. There were a few unfinished films in season six. Odyssey for a Wii was a sequel to The Almighty 360 but ends shortly after the first act. A Perception of Juu... was never released, but inspired and acts as the opening of the final production of season six, Welcome To Eternity. Films Bridging The Gap Between Humility and Humanity - A quick documentary was edited for Asher's first film production class, though hours of interviews with Matt Tanner, Haydn Winston, Mikey, Brett and Sean Forrest, Jordan Doig, Blake Powell, Alex Warren, among many others. This was the first documentary ever edited by Asher Refailov. Welcome To Zeektown - A half-assed mini-animation that uses a few lines and concepts from earlier 1.0 productions. Officer Henderson's Witchcraft II - The first movie made with more professional equipment that steals many scenes from the 1.0 catalog as well as adding many new ideas. The primary scene stolen are the "Whoa I Gotta Go Back in Time" sequences and the finale which mimics Poseidon pretty closely. The Old Wacky Wild West - For a Western Literature class, Asher decided to team up with some close friends to make a Western satire. This film is usually forgotten because it does not include any of the 1.0 crew, but does use a few members of the 2.0 crew including Zenon Stacy and Madeleine Lauve. A Perception of Juu...... - The beginning of this film was used as the opening to Welcome To Eternity. Besides this, there are two other scenes that were not used, one starring Alex Warren and Sean Forrest and one with Haydn Winston and Asher Refailov. A Sloppy Gelato Fest - One of the best films ever produced by the 1.0 crew, this was shot during the Christmas season of 2008 and stars Haydn Winston, Asher Refailov, Mikey Forrest, Jeremiah Jacklich and has a cameo from Matt Tanner and a few other non-members. Two different cuts exist of this film, as well as a compete commentary track done during the 2.0 era with Zenon Stacy. I'm Not Hitman - A tribute film to Max Silver that was an experiment in appropriation. Like in Blashco Royale, the audio for the trailer for I'm Not There was used, but this time completely changed into a film about a hitman with multiple personalities. Ain't No Love - A quick little short that is one of the only later productions to feature Blake Powell. The Good, The Bad and The Homecoming - In the fall of 2009, Mikey Forrest was entering his senior year of high school. He asked Haydn Winston and Asher Refailov to help making a 4-part miniseries to reveal the theme for homecoming, which was not The Wild West, but was Around The World. Jerry's Forgotten Past 4 - This was one of the only films proposed and directed by Alex Warren's brother Chris, who had starred in Lost 2 among others. It is the final episode of Jerry's Forgotten Past and was edited by Haydn Winston. Officer Henderson's Witchcraft 2 - The footage of this production was all lost, but before it was deleted, Haydn Winston edited some of it into a trailer for the incomplete production Nooblarticus Infinity. Jerry's Forgotten Past 3 - Edited by Asher Refailov who never worked on the production at all, this film takes place primarily in new locations. The only recurring locale is Scott's House. It is also one of the only official parts that was given to Ryan Pelton. Welcome To Eternity - 5 years after blashco 1.0 began, Asher finished the final film released in the era, a mashup of all the "best" blashco 1.0 scenes into a 25-minute case study. Ju Ju Bloopers - Released alongside Welcome To Eternity, as Asher was going through all the footage of the 1.0 catalog, he collected almost hundreds of bloopers and created a clusterfuck montage of them with upbeat music by RJD2. The last song ever used in a 1.0 production was composed by Matt Tanner during season three but never used in full until Ju Ju Bloopers. Category:1.0